A twist in time
by donobone
Summary: the war is over, yet life is meaningless to George Weasley, until he finds a time turner, but how much will he be willing to sacrafice to save his brother, please R&R, so i know to carry on or not
1. Chapter 1

**A twist in time**

Two weeks had passed since the war had ended, celebrations were being held all over the country, but for George Weasley grief overwhelmed him, he sat in the flat that he and Fred had shared together he no longer felt complete, Fred was dead, and he could not comprehend life without him, he had no tears left to cry he just felt empty and alone. He looked at the boxes around the room, he was packing up Fred's life, his clothes and parchment , scribbled notes of a new inventions for the shop, George let his mind wander back to the days when life was good, the days when he and his brothers would play quiddich in the garden at the burrow ,days he would never get back, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, and continued to pack the boxes, that's when he noticed a gold shimmer coming from a tin he had just placed on the floor, George picked it up and immediately recognized it as a time turner, what was Fred doing with this? Why had he not told him about it? He stared at the time turner for several moment until a thought accrued to him, what if he could go back in time and save Fred, but just as quick as he thought of the idea he dismissed it, he remembered that Hermione had told everyone how dangerous they were, and how there could be catastrophic consequences if not used correctly or for the right purpose, questions kept forming in his mind, how had Fred come across this, he thought they had all been destroyed in the ministry but…. Excitement pulsed through him, what if he was supposed find it, what if he was supposed to save his twin, he turned the time turner 12 times in his hand, he knew that more people could get hurt, he knew that things could go wrong, but right now, consumed by grief he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When George opened his eyes, he was still stood in the same place he had been stood in moments before, he placed the time turner in his pocket, and surveyed the room around him, the neatly stacked boxes were gone, and instead there was overturned furniture, paper's strewn all over the floor, and glass everywhere.

"I need to get out of here" he said out loud

It was obvious that the death eaters had already ransacked the flat, but he didn't want to be here if they came back, but where could he go?

George didn't know how far back he had come and therefore didn't know where his past self was, or even how much time he had to save Fred, he looked out of the window it was getting dark outside and the street lights were coming on in Diagon Alley, he didn't know what to do, he just knew that if there was a way to save Fred then he would find it.

He decided that in order to find out how far back he had come he would have to take a risk, and so he took out his wand, took a deep breath and apperated.

George had been watching Muriel's house for three hours now, and finally the lights had gone out, so he slowly made his way out of his hiding place, and made his way towards the house.

Inside it was remarkably tidy, just the way Muriel liked it, it was going to be hard to find anything with a date on in here, his stomach rumbled as he searched high and low, he couldn't remember the last time he ate, and so he opened the fridge and helped himself to some food, he drained a goblet of butter beer, and let out a satisfied groan as it slid easily down his throat, but just as he bit into his sandwich, the kitchen door swung open and there stood Ginny looking Simply furious.

"George" she snapped, if Muriel catches you down here again she will have toads"

George couldn't speak the food he had just swallowed seemed to have got stuck in the back of his throat, making it impossible to swallow

" WELL" she screeched, sounding so much like this mother it was uncanny,

George gulped down the food causing his eyes to water " ssssshhhhh" he said fiercely someone might hear you,

Ginny walked to the kitchen sink " I don't care" was her reply,

George was taken aback by Ginny's sudden lack of enthusiasm, are you okay?"he asked her,

Ginny turned away and stared out of the window

"Ginny"? George asked gently

"I miss them she said sadly, I miss him",

"I know they are safe at shell cottage, but I overheard Bill telling dad that they are planning to leave by the end of the week with the goblin they rescued, Bill sayS he is concerned, she turned around to face her brother, and he saw a single tear run down her cheek

"What if they don't come back, my brother my best friend, and my …..my…..Harry,

George looked at his little sister, as if looking at her for the first time, she looked so vulnerable, George walked towards Ginny and pulled her into a hug,

"they will be okay" he promised,

" I'm here, and everything will be ok now trust me",

Ginny turned and looked at her brother

" you know you're not that bad when you're not pulling pranks, and with that she kissed George on the cheek, said goodnight and went to bed.

George wiped the tears from his eyes, and the sweat from his brow, that had been close, anybody could have walked down the stairs, even his past self, it had been to close, but on the upside, he now knew what date it was, Ginny had said that Harry was going to leave Shell cottage at the end of the week, which meant he had 3 days starting from tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Twist in time - part three

George made his way back to his hiding place, with the blankets that he had taken from Muriel's, he constructed a little bed under the trees, and pulled the blankets up around him, It was the early hours of Wednesday morning, which gave him three days to formulate a plan of action, but where to start, usually he and Fred bounced ideas of each other, but it was different this time, and he felt so alone.

After an uneasy sleep, George apperated to a muggle town, he used the accio charm to get some food, and then sat in the park whilst he ate, he watched the children playing in the park, and their parents laughing together without a care in the world, George envied them, he had forgotten in a short space of time what it felt like to be happy, and the way he felt now, he would never feel it again.

He got up and walked around the village he needed somewhere safe to stay, but where? He had no money, and the wizarding world would be too dangerous, but then it hit him, he did know of one place that he could go, it wasn't perfect but it would do, and it wasn't too far from here, he let himself smile, maybe his luck was about to change.

20 mins later George was walking down a muggle street, he stopped outside a red door with a number 7 on it, he gripped his wand and pointed it under his cloak at the door, and whispered " alohamora", the door swung open, and he quickly made his way inside, he walked into the living room, and hurried to the window and closed the curtains,

"This will do nicely" he said out loud,

after making himself a sandwich he made his way up the stairs and into one of the smaller bedrooms, he started to look through the draws', until he found what he was looking for, he placed the quills and parchment on to the bed, and began to scribble notes down, he was making a plan of action, and he wrote and wrote until the darkness made it impossible to see, it was too risky to draw attention to a light in the house, and so he finally went to sleep.

He awoke with a start the next morning, the light was shining through the bedroom window, and made his eyes sting, he got out of bed rubbing them, and listened for the noise that woke him up, he listened carefully and he heard it again, somebody was coming up the stairs, George panicked, and searched desperately round the room for somewhere to hide, the footsteps were getting closer, just as the door opened , George turned on the spot, and with a faint pop he was gone.

He apperated back to the park in which he had eaten lunch the day before, as he sat down on the park bench he could hear his heart beating faster and faster, who the hell had come inside the house? Who had known that he was there? Had neighbors noticed him and phoned the police, or was it death eaters. He sighed, he was in trouble now, he knew it, he had left all his notes back in the house, he punched the bench, how could he have been so careless, he should have prepared for this happening, he subconsciously put his hand into his jacket pocket to feel for the time turner, but …….

He wasn't wearing his jacket " NO" he screamed, he had taken his jacket off to get into bed, everything came crashing down around him as he realized just how much he had messed up,

"What the hell am I going to do now" he said letting his head fall into his hands in despair.


End file.
